Feathers
by CrazyBloodsucker95
Summary: Squall and Seifer have another field assignment that doesn't go according to plan, if you don't like yaoi i suggest you don't read...  not one of my best stories so be nice... hard yaoi!


Feathers

Squall POV:

What the bloody hell! We have another field exam! This has to be a mistake!

"Miss!" I shouted jumping out of my seat

"What is it squall?" asked Quistis

"Surely we don't have another field exam; we had one two days ago!"

"You're right… we don't have a field exam… you… have a field exam" she smiled

"What?"

"You and Seifer" she grinned… I froze… I couldn't do a field exam with him… not him… I turned to look at the named boy, his was swinging back on his chair's back legs staring at the ceiling, as his name was said he hit the floor with a loud thud, he jumped to his feet

"No way!" he shouted "I'm sick of being paired with complete pussies!" I glared… he was such a jerk… but god was he hot… he's been working out… wait a minute! What the hell am I saying! I looked over at the girls to get my mind off it… nothing…

"I'm sorry but that's you briefing… now you two better get going" the teacher said "if you need any more information, check your desks" I hit the table with my fist and sat back down… I watched as Seifer glided out of the room…

I stood at the front gate waiting for him… where was he? I leant against the wall and closed my eyes… I was thinking about him again… I wonder what he looked like under that trench coat of his… I felt my body tingle as I pictured him rippling muscles… suddenly I felt a presence behind me, I spun round to see Seifer in something I hadn't expected to see him in… he was wearing a tight black vest and tight leather pants… a long black trench and massive black boots… I felt a lump in my throat…

"Let's move" he said… his voice sounded different… deeper…

Seifer POV:

Why! Why him? Out of all the complete girls in my class why him? I guess I should get changed… I don't want to get blood on this… but the only other clothes I have… no… I can't wear that! I refuse to dress up just for him… besides… it looks too much like his outfit… I wonder how he looks topless… he looks like he'd be muscle… ah screw it I have nothing else to wear… I pulled on my leather pants

"Shit these are tight!" I gasped, I managed to get them on… jesus this makes me look huge… I stared down at my crotch… I pulled on my vest and my black trench… I grabbed my boots and headed down to the gate… he was already there… shit did I make him wait?

"Let's move" I said… I suddenly noticed him staring at me… fuck he looked hot… I just wanted to rip his clothes from him… but I kept my cool and strode off across the fields… the training grounds weren't far away… but last time we'd been there… he gave me this scar… our scar… matched perfectly… I traced it with my finger… the angry pink mark across the bridge of my nose… running up to my forehead… I turned to look back, squall was dragging his feet behind me… he was staring at the ground with his hands deep in his pockets… I felt words collect at the back of my throat… I didn't know what but suddenly they just blurted out

"Are you okay?" I asked… I was socked with myself… I never asked anyone that… ever! Squall looked up in amazement

"Wow… the all mighty Seifer cares about my feelings" he sneered

"Forget it!" I snapped turning round and storming off… I felt my eyes sting… but I couldn't cry in front of this dick…

"Look… I'm sorry…" he said… I stopped dead in my tracks… "I'm fine… just a little… confused lately" I turned

"With what?" I asked… he suddenly looked up at me in embarrassment

"Nothing" he snapped and stormed off past me… I grabbed his arm to stop him, he spun round and ended up colliding with my… he face hit my chest with a hollow thud… suddenly he jumped back; his face was bright red…

"Look! I… just I… erm… I just…" he stuttered… I suddenly realised

"You like me" I said quietly… no emotion… no nothing… just stating a fact… he looked up

"Yes I like you!" he shouted "go ahead take the piss, call me a faggot I don't give a shit!" it hurt to hear him accuse me of these things

"I've taken your crap ever since I met you!" he roared "and I'm still in love with you!" I wanted him to stop saying this… I never wanted to hurt him… he was about to speak again, I strode forwards and grabbed his face in my hands, I pressed my lips to his… suddenly a pulse, almost electric… was sent through my body… I could smell him, stronger than I'd ever experienced… suddenly he opened his mouth, his tongue met mine, another pulse was sent through my body, the taste was amazing… his hands grabbed my jacket and began tugging at it, I let go of his face, not breaking the kiss, I removed my coat and threw it to the ground, I grabbed his jacket and pulled off him, he ran a hand through my hair… I wanted him so badly, I pushed him to the ground, suddenly he pulled away, his sky blue eyes glowing… his face red…

"What the fuck is this!" he whispered… I closed my eyes and leant in, I bit at his neck hearing him moan, I couldn't hold back anymore… years of torture… spending time with him… it just tore me apart… now it was my turn to tear him apart… I grabbed his vest and pulled it over his head, I began to lick and it at his chest, moving to his stomach… he sat up suddenly

"Seifer stop!" he shouted… I looked up at him, he looked worried

"What's wrong?" I asked…

Squall's POV:

What was he doing? More importantly why was I stopping him! I wanted him so badly… his muscles were massive… I looked so tiny beside him

"I…" I couldn't think of anything… I suddenly grabbed his face and kissed him once more… he placed a hand on my back and held me close to his chest, he was so cold… it was amazing… suddenly he began to unzip my pants… I freaked and tried to struggle out of him grip… but he was holding my too tight… he drew close to my ear

"I'm sorry… but you shouldn't have kissed me just then…" he purred… I whimpered slightly as I felt his remove my trousers… he had pulled down my underwear with the… I felt very cold… and very vulnerable… suddenly he began to remove his pants… I was scared, I didn't want this… I tried to push him away, I looked down and my eyes were fixed to the massive bulge in his pants… I closed my eyes and swallowed at the thought…

"You know… you want it…" he purred in my ear, I felt myself harden, I let out a quiet moan

"Ah… please…" I moaned… he slammed me to the floor as he removed his trousers, the tight material moved his boxers down with them… his rock hard length jumped out of it's tight prison

"Ah…" I let out a moan as I saw his size… he smirked and threw his trousers with mine… he knelt over me, his icy blue eyes squinting as he smiled… he began to kiss my chest, making my length throb, he reached my abdomen and began to lick, his tongue was rough, like a cat's tongue, he moved down, past my length, he grabbed one of my legs and began to bite at the inside of my thigh… I balled my fists and let out a loud moan

"Shit! Seifer please!" I moaned, he smirked and took hold of my length making me arch my back, he began to pump slowly, I realised I was panting… loudly…

"n-no… p-p-please Seifer!" I moaned… he leant in and began to lick round the tip, his rough tongue felt amazing… suddenly he pulled away making me whimper

"Aww… aren't you enjoying this?" he purred… I felt scared… he looked like Seifer again… like a cat going for the kill… he pulled me to my knees and stood in front of me

"Go on then" he smirked… I was scared… I had never done this before… and I didn't particularly want to start now… suddenly he grabbed my hair and pushed my face closer, I closed my eyes and opened my mouth , I felt his hard member slide into my mouth… past my teeth… it just kept on going… I herd him moan as it finally touched the back of my throat… I began to lick around the length, all I wanted to do was to get him to let go of my hair… he suddenly pulled me away, I could breathe, I fell back on my ass and hit my hand off the ground… I whimpered in pain… but I knew I was in for a lot worse…

Seifer's POV:

Shit his mouth was amazing… so hot… and his tongue… ah shit I can't hold much longer… I threw him onto his back and sank to my knees… grabbing his hips a pulled him closer

"Try and relax… this will hurt…" I said to him… I stared into his watering eyes… suddenly he let his head fall back

"ah just do it Seifer!" he screamed, I thrust into him, he screamed and howled in pain, I closed my eyes, the feeling was amazing, his pulsing insides were so tight around me… his screams of pain died down, I opened my eyes and looked at him

"Are you okay?" I asked… he was bright red, he was sweating and he had bitten his lip to bleeding point… but he nodded all the same… I began to thrust in and out of him, hearing him moan in pain… but slowly melt into pleasure… I realised just how loud I was moaning… he was just so damn tight…

"Ah Seifer…" he moaned… I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up so he was sitting on my lap, he began to bounce up and down, he was whimpering again…

"Ah… ah… you're so…big…" he moaned… I grinned internally at the compliment…

"What did you expect?" I growled as I grabbed his hips… his eyes shot open a second before I began to slam into him hard… he didn't scream in pain this time, his screams were lust filled and ever one of them made my body want more… my stomach was heated and was getting tighter by the second…

"Ah Seifer… I'm gonna…" he moaned… I continued to slam into him

"Me…too…" I panted… I slammed into him harder and harder… suddenly he let out a loud scream as he ejaculated over our stomachs… the sound sent me over the edge

"Ah!" I screamed… squall's eyes fell shut as in filled his insides… gently I lay him down and pulled out of him… he lay on the grass panting…

"Are you okay?" I asked… I just let a wide grin spread across his face… as he continued to pant…

"We should be getting back… our field assignment shouldn't take this long…" I said… he nodded and closed his eyes

"Just… gimme a… minute" he panted… I knew he was going to fall asleep; I grabbed him and pulled him to his feet

"Come on" I growled, I found my clothes and began to pull them on, my pants were just too damn tight… I pulled them on and turned to look at squall… he was staring again…

"What?" I pouted still struggling with the pants

"Nothing…" he smiled walking over to me… he placed a hand on my crotch and slid his fingers along the leather

"Such a tight fit" he smirked… I returned the same evil smile

"And you know it…" he growled… he slowly lick his top lip, his desperate attempt to turn me on… was working…

"Stop it… of I might just burst these pants" I snarled finally zipping them up

"Oh that would be a sight" he purred… he pulled on his boxers and looked back over to me

"I never would've thought… you would be gay Seifer" he smiled

"Hey! I'm not gay!" I snapped…

"Oh you're bi-curious" he scoffed

"Yeah!" I said "what's wrong with that?"

"It's stupid" he said pulling on his jeans "and greedy"

"Greedy!" I snapped pulling on my vest

"Yeah… greedy..." he smiled pressing himself against me "you're a spoiled little boy…" I grunted a response

"Let's go" he said… he pulled on his vest and jacket and headed off back to the gardens… I grabbed my coat and followed…

Squall's POV:

Jesus my ass hurts… that fucking moron… what does he think my ass is made of concrete? God I hurt… but those pants… man they look good on him… they're almost skin tight… and really sexy… what the hell am I thinking… ugh I should be shot…

We reached the classroom just in time to hear the bell… Quistis marched over to us

"My god what happened!" she exclaimed looking at me

"What?" I asked

"Those bruises on your neck!" she shrieked, suddenly I felt Seifer behind me

"Pressure points…" he said in his usual gruff voice

"Oh…" she said…

"Yeah…" I said wearily…

"So how did it go?" she asked

"Quite well…" said Seifer

"Seifer's too rough" I pouted… I felt him jab into my back to shut me up

"Oh… well… erm… good job boys" smile Quistis "you can go"

Me and Seifer left the room as quickly as possible…

Quistis's POV:

Oh god that was hot… now to post this tape on my website XD


End file.
